


Bright Raspberry Moon #4

by voleuse



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-06
Updated: 2008-11-06
Packaged: 2017-10-04 02:03:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voleuse/pseuds/voleuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>I turned, too, and saw what I had missed in long minutes of waiting</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bright Raspberry Moon #4

**Author's Note:**

> Set after 4.13. Title and summary adapted from Marisa de los Santos's _Because I Love You_.

"Let me guess," Tom said when she called, "you've been out saving the world."

"Classified," Martha chirped, once she managed to breathe again. "Secret government things. You know."

"You never tell me," he teased, "so how would I?"

She stopped, leaned against an anonymous wall. "I think you should make dinner tonight." She drummed her fingers against the phone's casing, and hoped he understood the joke.

"Only if you wash the pots this time," he replied, and that's when she knew, really knew, he was all right.

*

 

Her second call was to UNIT headquarters; there was something in Germany she thought they should retrieve.

Her third call was to her mum, and she thanked goodness for the invention of conference calling. She wove words with Tish and Leo and her dad until she stood in front of Tom's block, and when he snuck up behind her, swung her about, she was almost too relieved to shove him for the shock.

She tipped her head up, and they kissed until she heard a neighbour pass them, tutting all the while. Martha pulled away, laughing, and Tom held up a bottle of wine. "Seems like time for a celebration," he told her.

"Wine and curry, you think?" Martha nudged the bag in his other hand, and inhaled deep. "I thought you said you would cook."

"And you said you would clean up the mess," he responded.

She took the bottle from him. "Curry sounds brilliant, Tom." She kissed his shoulder twice.

He slid an arm around her waist. "I thought you'd like it," he said, and they walked up the stairs together.

*

 

UNIT called her at two in the morning; she had to lunge over Tom to reach her phone, stifle her giggles when she recognized the voice.

"Have they reassigned you?" she asked Baker.

Baker cleared her throat. "It's under consideration."

"Did they retrieve the--"

"Yes," she said. "They found it, right where you said it would be." A pause. "There's been some talk about you."

"I thought there might be." Martha climbed over Tom, swatted his hands away as he laughed.

"They might call you in," Baker said, voice filled with dire warning.

"It was the right thing to do," Martha replied. "There were other options still."

"Be prepared to make a full report by tomorrow afternoon," Baker responded.

"Not in the morning?" Martha asked.

Another pause. "Some of the generals haven't been located yet."

"Right." Martha closed her eyes, breathed out. "Thanks, Baker."

"Sleep well, Jones."

Martha ended the call, and set the phone on the bedside table. Tom pulled her back, and she rested her head on his chest.

"All right?" he asked. She smiled, feeling his words rumble against her cheek.

"All right," she said.

"I'm on shift tomorrow night," he said.

Martha turned her head, placed two kisses over his heart. "So let's worry about tonight."


End file.
